


The Offering

by Northern_Lady



Series: A Sea of Melancholy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drunken sex, Mermaid Sex, Mermaids, Mildly Dubious Consent, just because, probably my weirdest story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Logan drunkenly falls into the ocean and meets someone he never expected. One shot.





	The Offering

Logan wasn’t entirely sure how it happened. How does any man end up on some lonely beach, soaking wet and naked beneath a mermaid? Who knew mermaids were even real? He only knew bits and pieces of how this had occurred. He remembered the cage fight, which he had won easily. And he had remembered using his winnings to pay for another week at the campground where his truck was parked and then going to the little gas station store and buying a case of beer. After he sat down on the dock by the beach it all got a little hazy. He supposed that after drinking most of his 24 pack of beer he must have fallen off the dock into the water. It didn’t matter anymore how it had happened. He didn’t even have it in him to care. Had he stayed beneath waves, the weight of his adamantium skeleton might have drowned him. She, this creature with long green hair and big brown eyes, had pulled him from the water and dragged him to shore. 

She had watched him with concern as he coughed the water out of his lungs and then she had slowly, tentatively moved closer, reaching out one hand and placing it on his chest. 

“It will be alright now, human,” she said, sounding much like any ordinary woman might sound. 

“Thanks,” he said, catching his breath. “Not much of anything can kill me but that just might have done the trick. If you hadn’t pulled me out…” 

“Yes,” she agreed sadly. “You belonged to the sea for but a moment and I gave you back to the earth. The sea will be angry that I stole her offering.” 

“What?” Logan sputted. “Well, I’m not going back in there.” 

“There is no need. There is something else you can give in return for your life,” the mermaid said. 

“What do you need?” Logan asked warily. 

“It won’t be so difficult,” she said, pulling herself closer to him so that her tail was free of the water. Her hand on his chest slid up to the top button of his soaked flannel shirt and she fumbled with the button. 

“You want…?” he understood what she wanted well enough and he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested. “Is that even possible?” 

“It is...and there are so few mermen left and so few chances to go ashore...I may never get another chance...please?” she whispered the question, desperation in her eyes. 

Logan nodded his agreement. He couldn’t think clearly enough to speak. Her presence was intoxicating. Or maybe all the beer he’d had was intoxicating. He couldn’t be sure. Then she was on top of him, pulling off his clothes, her cold wet skin against his own. Her green hair fell onto his face and shoulders as she kissed him with a sense of urgency he couldn’t remember ever experiencing in a lover. Her great need stirred his own and he soon found that her scales had opened up in a place he could put himself inside her. She was colder inside than a human woman and her movements were different but none of that mattered. Nothing mattered at all. Only her. He flipped the pair of them over so that she was beneath him. She lay on the sand under him with her eyes half open, small sounds of pleasure escaping her as she moved against his thrusts. She made a different sound, a moan that didn’t sound human and her walls closed against him more tightly than a woman’s would have, bringing on his own climax. 

He rested his weight on his elbows above her for a moment while he caught his breath. She wrapped an arm around his back almost contentedly. The she turned and scurried from beneath him, wriggling back towards the water. She was leaving. 

“Wait?” Logan caught her arm before letting her go. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“You couldn’t pronounce it. We speak a different way under the water. I must go. You have given new life to the sea. She thanks you.” 

With that, she threw herself back into the waves and was gone. Logan went back to his truck wondering if this meant he would have a mermaid child or if any of it was even real.


End file.
